Generally, semiconductor devices such as fin-based floating body memory devices have a gate dielectric material that typically includes an oxide grown on a semiconductor fin. Providing an oxide thickness for a front gate that is thinner than an oxide thickness for a back gate may enable a larger programming window with reduced disturb in a memory device when compared to a device having the same gate oxide thicknesses. Currently, multiple oxide growth steps may be used to achieve multiple oxide thickness for front and back gates. Multiple process steps incur significant costs that may be abated with fewer or less costly steps. Current approaches may also limit the multiple oxide thicknesses that can be formed. For example, it is difficult to make the back gate oxide as thin as desired in a silicon-on-insulator based dual gate device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.